


setting fire to our insides for fun

by alcitrant



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff I guess, In Love, Kisses, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Nostalgia, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenagers, mentions of smut????, young and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcitrant/pseuds/alcitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, Michael knows it for sure. Knows he’s in love when Luke slowly rubs his nose against his own before he leans down to kiss him, lovely and soft. Knows he’s in love when it’s the opposite, when they both can’t get enough – breathless gasps and warm tongues and hands that go everywhere, the clothes on the floor and the wide eyes Luke always makes after it all happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	setting fire to our insides for fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelia & miranda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amelia+%26+miranda).



Waking up next to Luke was quite possibly one of Michael’s favorite things.

Besides Pokémon, and beer, the feeling of new guitar strings on his calloused fingers and hunting for new colors to dye his hair (if there were any _left)_ , Michael is glad he has something – some _one_ – to put so much love and attention towards. Someone who makes Michael forget about all those silly little things for a moment (because maybe they didn’t matter all that much anyway), and even though all of these things make up _Michael,_ so it's obvious they’re important, he now finds interest in an entirely different person than himself and it excites him. His best friend - his boyfriend _–_ Luke.

It still gives Michael rosy cheeks and a goofy grin when he thinks of the latter.  _Boyfriend._ It makes him want to scream for the heavens and land on the stars and see Luke looking up at him from below, so he could gaze at the reflections of the stars in the boy’s eyes before he floats back down to Earth. Michael secretly hopes Luke’s eyes are within the last fleeting moments he will ever see - before he moves on to somewhere beyond their world of lights and sweat and fame, and the rush of it all that Michael doesn’t think will ever seem real. But he doesn’t have to hope for anything that he knows will be inevitable, because Luke is forever to Michael. And even when Luke’s eyes are closed, with golden eyelashes fanning over the smooth skin under his eyes, Michael feels like he can still see them glowing and shining, knows how they bore right into Michael’s own ones that don’t even compare to Luke’s - while Luke could gladly pick a fight on that.

Michael turns his head to get a better look at the absolute _doofus_ curled up next to him. He can’t help but let out a soft chuckle, because he was in love with a complete and utter dork.

With the lazy snores leaking out of Luke’s mouth and the amount of drool dripping down his chin, Michael should be grossed out; he knows he should be, at least in the very slightest, but it instead overloads the older boy’s chest with endearing, heavy pounds of _bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum_ that actually take his breath away for a second.

He takes his hand from under the warmth of Luke’s shirt, off of the boy's hip that he was sleepily rubbing shapes into and brings it up to cup Luke's sleeping face with his fingers. Luke had just shaved the night before, so there were no remnants of rough stubble but instead sweet-smelling skin and soft cheeks that bring a feeling of nostalgia to Michael, bring a gentle smile to his lips and a light sheen of tears to his eyes.

It makes Michael think of being young and reckless again, listening to Blink-182 at three a.m. and sneaking into his parents storage closet, getting his hands on things that a fourteen year old probably shouldn’t be getting his hands on yet (he figured he was gonna try whiskey at _some_ point, right?). He remembers running through the streets, away from cars that him and Calum spray-painted because they were mischievous fucks, with breathless laughs and wind in their hair and cherry cigarettes. Beat up converse and scribbled lyrics and angry stares. Everything was so fierce, so independent, except for the night on the swings Michael knows he couldn’t forget even if he tried to.

Michael was always wild, always untamed but never destructive (at least not emotionally, because the fine for the car he displayed his art all over could beg to differ). He was never gentle, gentle was not in his vocabulary. He was a firecracker - loud and proud and colorful. And Luke made him think about that all over again, because he never lets the image of how golden the blonde looked that night escape him, how Luke was a smiling, ethereal mess under the streetlights. Michael thinks about it so much nowadays that he sees it to be the exact moment when Luke balanced him out.

Luke and him sat on the swings together, swaying gently, and Luke pulled him in so, so close. They were both so fucking cold and they couldn’t feel their hands but they were laughing, red noses and hands that ended up clasped together. Michael stopped to gather himself, gather the small bit of confusion he felt but Luke turned determined then, pulling Michael even closer towards him. Close enough that he could see Michael shaking, and whether it was from the cold or being nervous Luke will never know. But he does know that when it happened, Michael was just as amazed as he was.

It happened so slowly but so quickly that Michael made sure Luke would keep supplying him with the feeling again and again, the feeling of Luke’s lips on his. Warm and soft like the back of Luke’s neck Michael’s hands found their way to, gentle and fiery and so much that the older boy probably moaned at some point, but hey, that didn’t happen ( _Michael sort of reuses to believe that it actually did)_. Michael still doesn’t know how long they sat on a children’s playground, on a swing that could barely fit one of them let alone both but it was so perfect, so real and intense and _deep_ that Michael pictures it in his head much more often than he should. Reminds him of his crazy teenage years when they both were idiots, both so stupid. Stupid and reckless and already falling in love.

And now, Michael knows it for sure. Knows he’s in love when Luke slowly rubs his nose against his own, before leaning down to kiss him, lovely and soft. Knows he’s in love when it’s the opposite, when they both can’t get enough – breathless gasps and warm tongues and hands that go  _everywhere_ , the clothes on the floor and the wide eyes Luke always makes after it all happens. The _oh god I'm so far gone for you_ eyes.

Michael knows he’s in love when he sees Luke onstage or with his family for even _grocery shopping_ for God’s sake. When Luke cries or grasps Michael’s hand when he gets either scared or excited. Knows it when Luke’s voice gets rough and deep and needy and _desperate_ to the point of Michael’s insanity, and he knows he’s in love when Luke’s fingers rub up and down Michael’s back softly enough to not even be doing so.

So when Luke wakes up with Michael staring distantly, happily, at him, he doesn’t get confused. He smiles. Reaches his arms out and lets his boy fall into them. Soon they’re once again a tangled mess of long limbs and laughs, and when Michael looks into Luke’s eyes, still filled with stars, he can almost smell the spray paint and cherries and see the fire still within them. And with all of the honesty left in him, he can’t think of anything better to do than to close the gap between their mouths. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was shorter than i intended but oh well. Feel free to leave any comments/constructive criticism cause its all appreciated :-) thanks for reading!


End file.
